


That Distant Shore

by ServerNotFound



Series: Ghostinnit [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Neglect, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: Yay! Third part pog! Also, just like last time, tags will be fixed later. This one is longer (I believe), and has more in store.Also, Why is Foolish's tag his real name? Like, wtf????
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Floris | Fundy/5up, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ghostinnit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193765
Kudos: 41





	That Distant Shore

“Deo!” Deo whirls around, as does the rest of the Bay (Ranboo was there too).

He was silently glad that Dream’s body had disappeared. They didn’t need the newly formed ghost to see the bloody body of his old abuser. He didn’t need to see any form of his old abuser, period. They didn’t know how he would’ve reacted, and they never would. Not if they had any say in it, which they did.

“Hey, Tommy.” Deo replies, smiling brightly at the ghost.

He was pale and translucent. His wings were different as well, instead of broad feathery wings that were orange, red and yellow with tints of white, green and blue to represent his fire, they were more like fairies, kind of see through, but they were a deep red with light orange designs. There were these pretty horn-like things that grew from his head, but they were made of a water/liquid like substance, with the color scheme the same, the base a dark red and the designs a light orange. His eyes were different as well, one of them a sparkling blue like the ocean, and the other deep orange and shaded like magma. He’s forever stuck crying, it seems, with salty water tears like the ocean coming out of his blue eye, and hot looking orange magma tears coming out of his orange one. He wears his old undershirt from back during Bay times, and the coat is tied around his waist, slightly covering ripped jeans. He doesn’t wear any shows, but there are faint bruises, blood stains, and scars littering his body, probably representing how he died. He also still has the bandana that signals him one of the Bay tied around his knee.

“Do you know where Mama, Papa, and Dad are?” He asks curiously, and Ranboo smiles at that.

“Yeah, but how would you feel about seeing some other people as well?” Ranboo asks softly.

Tommy furrows his brows. “Like- Grandpa Sam, Uncle George, Grandma Puffy, Uncle Foolish, other people, or something else?” He asks in return.

“Them too, but also old friends! Does that sound okay?” Luke replies.

He furrows his brows for a bit longer, before nodding. “Yeah… Yeah- I like friends!”

Ranboo nods, and sends a message to everyone to meet at the crater, 5 minutes or less. He receives some responses, but ignores it as the 6 of them start walking. As they walk, Tommy hums a familiar tune, and they all still. Tommy continues to hum, and a tiny projection- like thing appears. It shows a memory, the 6 of them sitting around a campfire, laughing and humming the same song.

“Tommy- can you project your memories as they appear?” Wisp asks, sounding a bit amazed.

Tommy nods. “Yeah! I can! Isn’t it cool?! Also, if we run into someone unfamiliar, can you tell them to call me Ghostinnit? I don’t like people I don’t know using my alive name.”

They 5 nod, and they continue walking.

When they arrive at the glass platform with a ghost Tommy in tow, to say they’re all surprised would be an understatement. The instant Tommy spots his 3 parents, he teleports to them.

“Mama!” He latches onto Quackity, and the man laughs out of joy. He hugs Tommy close, relishing in feeling him, even if he looks, sounds, and feels different.

Karl and Sapnap join the hug, and the Bay walks forward to stand near Tommy. After the hug, Tommy goes over to Puffy, Sam, and Ponk. He hugs the 3, feeling as George and Foolish joining in. The only other people he ends up hugging are Niki, Fundy, 5up (who he only recognizes thanks to Fundy), Purpled, Boffy, Jack Manifold, and all of the Dropshippers who came for the funeral (plus Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Thomas Sanders, of course). Nobody else was here yet besides them, Jimmy’s crew would arrive tomorrow, and then finally any other people he knew would be there on the day of the funeral. Anyone coming early was there to plan and that is all.

He turns to everybody else, and furrows his brows. His antlers twitch, and his wings flutter slightly. “I don’t remember the rest of you, sorry. Please call me Phantommy, or Ghostinnit. I don’t like people I don't know using my alive name.”

Everyone else is sad, but nod anyways. When Ghostbur and Glatt show up, Tommy hugs them as well. Then, comes the fateful question.

“Tommy, can you show us what you remembered, like earlier?” Bitz asks, and Tommy nods vigorously.

“Sure!” He floats in front of everyone, and facing towards us, eyes open as the projection begins, a smile on his face.

“It all became so lovely, those bluest skies above me,” it shows flashes of him hanging out with the Bay, Ranboo included, and of playing games with the Dropshippers. They were running around, or doing one of the Dropshippers random games like Among Us, or Valorant, or Rust. He was having fun in it.

“Those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you!” It shows flashes of him laughing, and smiling. Of fake gagging, and fond looks. Holding hands (platonically!!) with his friends, and cuddle piles. Amazement and love. Adoration. Good feelings, they realize.

It makes them think for a second about what happened before SBI found him (and then neglected him, but only few know that bit). Why wasn’t he happy before the Bay? (They Bay knew, of course they did! They bonded over trauma, and it made them sad to remember what Tommy told them about life before SBI).

“I decided to stay awhile, I finally learned to smile! So many things I hadn’t even known!” It shows him learning different things, staying with the Bay. It shows him learning how to play games with the Dropshippers, like how to fix wires in Among Us, or how to aim a gun in Rust, how to use your knife in Valorant. It shows the first time he smiles, which happened after a pillow fight with the Bay, Ranboo coming out victorious. It shows learning moments in 2b2t with FitMC (which only the Bay knew he knew), and learning new things in RLCraft with Boffy.

“I found myself sitting on the distant shore, where people said it was impossible to go, and I finally wasn’t alone.” It shows that one day they went to the beach, Tommy giving out their bandana’s that he had specifically sweed for, and color coded. Them splashing around in the waves. Making a fire pit, and roasting hotdogs and marshmallows. Chasing each other with torches before Bitz got after them and they ended up chasing him around.

Tommy’s brows furrow a third or fourth time today, his smile dropping. “But- then I see the colors fading…” It shows memories of the first war, the war for independence. The explosions. Eret’s betrayal. The duel, with Tommy getting shot in the head by Dream. Tommy giving up his discs.

“The gentleness of life was escaping...” The election is shown, with Schlatt throwing them out of their country. Almost dying again, and Wilbur almost dying. Dream handing Wilbur tnt. Wilbur and Dream threatening Tommy. Tommy visiting Tubbo. Living in dreary Pogtopia, and the ravine. The only thing being capable of life being potatoes that Technoblade farmed. The red festival, with Techno shooting Tubbo with fireworks.

“Shadows of my fears invading…” It shows flashes of moments, a bit faster, as if Tommy wants them to go through them as quickly as possible. In most of them, Wilbur is shouting and screaming, or hitting him. The manipulative words coming off of Wilbur’s tongue, and choking Tommy. Locking him in the pistons even though he has claustrophobia. Schlatt being the one to let him go, and apologize for his behavior. The pit. Technoblade’s speech about violence.

“Have I seen this all before?” This time, it’s a question. They see glimpses of a smaller Tommy. He was being hit by a man and a woman. People taunting him and making fun of him. The man was drunk a lot, and really liked to smash things on Tommy. The woman preferred her nails, it seemed. Scratching him, leaving deep bloody gouges on his forearms and stomach, or wherever she could reach. He kept getting hurt by them, from cutting, scraping, hitting, kicking, drowning, burning, you name it. Explosions of a creeper kill the woman, along with more explosions destroying the house he seemed to live in. The man dying by a skeleton, and a zombie who attacked more swiftly than expected, and then the mobs left Tommy alone.

“I know… that there’s something residing, a terror deep inside me…” He trails off, and they can see into Tommy’s mind as he rambles. There are dark shadows in his mind, demanding, talking, pounding on his skull. He rambles a lot, talking about different things. Most of the subjects revolve around old fears and traumas. It shows us a bit more into SBI life, with the neglect and leaving him to fend for himself at such a young age. The only hope he has in his mind are the people he clearly remembers as a ghost, old memories that were nice and helped him.

“I couldn’t understand how you could be so bold?” His voice is cheerful, but also questioning. He shows flashes of people. Corpse. Sykkuno. Rae. Toast. Michael Reeves. Lily. Scarra. Poki. MrBeast. Chris. Chandler. Jacksepticeye. Markiplier. Thomas and his Sides. Karl. Quackity. Sapnap. George. Sam. Puffy. Foolish. Fundy. 5up. Schlatt and Glatt. Deo. Luke. Bitz. Wisp. Ranboo.

He sighs. “Maybe one day, I’ll find myself smiling back on that distant shore. Maybe I’m not alone.” He finishes it off with the memory of finding the Bay in Pandora’s vault, and he’s so happy to see them.

He stops projecting, humming that tune once again.

“Tommy, stop humming please.” Phil asks quietly, but there’s a harsh edge to his tone.

Tommy stops instantly, nodding his head. Deo takes off his glasses, steps forward, and punches Philza in the face. Philza stumbles back, Techno catching him before he can fall. Everyone around them is silent, while Deo just glares.

“Don’t you ever talk to Tommy like that, or make him stop doing something that he loves! You know nothing about Tommy, and haven’t since you adopted him! That song that he hums?! That’s his comfort song! He hums to let people around him know how he feels! It’s like having a safe phrase, but instead it’s humming! I can’t even begin to imagine how many times he’s probably had to suffer through so many things because you don’t care enough to learn anything about him! How many times he’s probably held back a panic attack or a meltdown because you don’t know the difference between his comfort hum, his panicking hum, his warning hum, and all his different hums, just because you don’t care to!”

“You are a shitty father, Philza Minecraft, and I despise you! There’s obviously a reason he doesn’t remember you, and I can think of 5 off the top of my head! If you get anywhere near him, I will not hesitate to slaughter you, last life or not!”

With that, Deo walks back over to the Bay. All of them are surprised at the outburst, besides the Bay. If he hadn’t have done it, one of the others would have. Most likely Ranboo, since he’s been here longer than the rest of them. Tommy teleports over, hugging Deo, humming his happy song.

“Thanks Deo!” He says enthusiastically, and Deo smiles, slipping his sunglasses back on. He had only taken them off for effect, plus, he knew people still quaked when Herobrine was brought up.

“Anything for you Tommy, and I mean anything. We promised a long time ago to give you the world and anything else, and we all stand by that promise.”

He smiles even brighter. “Thanks, Deo.”


End file.
